


Player's Game

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Futanari, GP, Girl Penis, Multi, multiple children, player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Ginny Jones, is a multi billionaire's only child, she was born different, she had been born with a penis and now that she's 16 and a genius working for NASA, she starts having multiple partners and getting them pregnant. Ginny doesn't care if they are single or married, they can't resist her charm.





	1. Cassandra Goth

_**~~~~~~~~ Ginny's POV ~~~~~~~~** _

* * *

 

I groaned when sunlight hit my face and rolled over in my comfy bed, I did not want to get up. I sighed as I sat up and looked around my room, it was clean guess that means the maid came in while I was sleeping and cleaned up my room. I got out of bed and stretched before going to the bathroom and took care of business. Once I showered and got changed I made my way downstairs to the dinning room to have breakfast and hopefully catch my dad before he heads to work. 

"Hi dad," I said to him as I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast to spread jelly onto.

"Ah, good morning Ginny, I'm heading to work, try and be a good girl." He replied as he stood up and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back around dinner time."

I smiled and waved at him. "Of course dad." I sighed once he was out of hearing range, I actually had company coming over. 

I smirked as I felt my cock twitched slightly if I played my cards right I would be enjoying myself before my dad came home. I patted my little friend telling it to be patient just a bit longer as I finished my breakfast when the door bell rang. I stood up as he heard our butler opening the door and asking my guest who she was and who she was looking for.

"Its alright, James, she's my guest." I said to him as I went over and smiled at the goth looking girl standing in the doorway, she is only one year younger then me.

I went over to her and took her hand and said. "You made it." 

She smiled slightly her black lip stick and dark make up was done perfectly but it won't be once I'm through with here but it made her lips stand out more and it made it more tempting to kiss. "Of course I did, anything to skip school and hang out in mansion." 

I laughed as I leader her to my room and said. "You're a bad girl, Cassy." As I opened my bedroom door and let her in as I closed it behind us. 

I walked over to her and kissed her passionately, groaning as she kissed back. I gently lead her to the bed without breaking the kiss as tongue and teeth got involved in our passionate kiss. I pulled away when air was need and looked at her feeling smug that her lip stick was smudged now. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing and nipping her neck, hearing her soft gasps and moans.

I pulled away and looked at her. "Strip." I said smirking.

Cassandra blushed as she began to pull off her clothing revealing her lace covered bra and panties. I pulled her into bed with me and into a kiss. It wasn't long before I had her were I wanted her. Who was between my legs slowly worshiping my 9 inch cock as I groaned in pleasure. 

I placed my hand on her head as she began to bob her head. I gently rocked my hips pushing myself deeper down her throat smirking when i hear her soft moans muffles by my cock. It wasn't long before I was thrusting my hips faster grabbing her head as I humped her face, using her mouth like a sex toy. I smirked as I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head as she moaned around my cock, her pussy was leaking her sweet necture. Panting I picked my pace as I felt the familiar tingle between my ball sacks, I was close as my thrusts got uneven my sacks tightening and pulling up was my only warning before my cock throbbed and started to spill my seed. I mewled as I pushed myself all the way in spilling my cum at the back of Cassandra's throat.

I glanced down watching her desperately swallow everything I was spilling into the back of her throat. I slowly pulled out my still hard cock from her throat watching her gasp for air as she licked her lips. 

I pushed her down on the bed and gently rubbbed her wet slit before grasping my cock and pushed the head inside. I grunted as I pushed into Cassandra slowly enjoying how her warm moist pussy was messaging my cock as I finally pushed all the way to the base. I looked down at my prey, her chest was moving to her gasps and soft moans. 

I waited a bit for her to get used to my size before I pulled back and thrusts back in. The first few pumps were slow and careful then after the fifth I startes to move faster. I panted as my prey moaned loudly and screamed her pleasure.

"Please......faster." Cassandra moaned into my ear. 

I groaned as I fucked her faster, making sure with every thrusts to bury myself up to the base as wet slapping sounds echo the room. Cassandra only got louder as she felt my balls slapping against her backside. I felt her pussy clamping down on my thrusting cock taking it as a signal that she was close I started humping her into the mattress hearing my bed squeak and creak with my aggressive pace. 

Cassandra suddenly gripped my shoulders digging her nails into my skin as she screamed out her pleasure as she orgasm. My thrusts started to get desperate as I felt my balls tighting and my cock twitched before giving my final two thrusts before burying myself balls deep inside my prey and started to cum. I shuddered as my cock twitched and splattered cum into the deepest parts of the dazed girl under me. 

As soon as my orgasm tapered off I pulled my sensitive cock out of its playing hole and sat down on my bed as I watched some of my cum drip out of Cassandra's well used cunt. Smirking I stood up and went to clean up, as I washed my cock I wondered if Cassandra's mother, Bella was a good fuck like her daughter. 


	2. Bella Goth

I closed my eyes and let deep-hearted groan, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be in this position. Okay that's a total lie, I've been scheming to be doing this with Cassandra's mother. Making sure she caught me doing her daughter, when I used the bathroom, ect.

Now after weeks of casting out a line, my prey finally fell for my charms and my big cock. I opened my eyes and glanced downward watching this mature beauty suck my cock like a expert. I placed a hand to the back of her head as I thrusted my hips and moaned lewdly. I couldn't help myself she was deep- throating me and not gagging, I couldn't help but think she was so much better at giving head then her daughter. 

I grabbed her by her thick black hair as I started to move my hips thrusting my cock in and out of her prefect red lips as she suckled and moaned as I fucked her face. Our eyes meet as I picked up the speed my balls were slapping her chin now, I could see a trail of saliva running out of side of her mouth. 

"Oh...shit....Im going to blow," I told her when she cupped my balls and fondle them. Bella gave a hum as she grabbed my thrusting hips not letting pull out as I jerked my hips. I knew then that she wanted me to cum deep down her throat and who am I to deny a lady. 

I gave three more desperate thrusts as I felt the familiar tingle in my balls as I start squirting out ropes of cum down Bella Goth's throat. I moaned loudly as I spilled myself, this was heaven I could feel her throat squeezing my throbbing shaft and Bella was messaging my balls trying to get every last drop before she allowed me to pull away. 

I'll admit I stumbled a bit and if it wasn't for the wall behind me I would have certain fell on my ass because my legs felt like jelly after that orgasm I just had. I panted as Bella swallowed the last bit of my cum and smirked at me as she stood up and took off her skin tight red dress, soon she was strip teasing me as she took off her bra. She cupped her rather big assets and squeezed them together as she played with her breast all while keeping eye contact with me. 

I could feel my cock starting to get hard again, I watched her take off her panties and sat on the bed before opening her legs letting me see her nice shaven pussy. I groaned in anticipation, I knew right there I wanted nothing but to bury myself in her warm wetness. 

I walked over to her and kissed her as I rubbed her pussy and slipped a finger inside to see how wet she was. Bella moaned into the kiss as her hips bucked as I pulled away from the kiss and smirked. 

"On your hands and knees." I ordered her as I stepped away from her, smirking as I saw her shivered in delight as she obeyed me. 

I got up on the bed and settled between her legs and grasped my cock and rubbed the head against her pussy. We both moaned at my teasing, I couldn't wait to sink down into her.  

"Stop teasing me and fuck me." Bella hissed as she looked over her shoulder at me. 

"As you wish." I said as I thrusted inside her groaning as her moist walls cling to my cock in the best ways. 

Bella breath hitched when I buried myself to the hilt inside her in one thrust and moaned at me to move. Not needing to be told twice I pulled out and thrusted back in, moving faster and harder every time I pushed back in. 

I grunted as the room filled with moans, pants and skin hitting skin as I fucked her hard. I laid myself across her back as I grabbed her breasts playing with them as I pounded into her pussy with all my strength, I could hear my balls slapping against her skin. 

"I'm cumming." Bella cried out as she pushed up against me. 

"Me too." I grunted as I tried to hold out long enough for her to cum first. Luckily thre more thrusts later Bella came with a loud moan throwing her head back ad I felt wettness splash against my thighs and balls. 

I made her squirt, smirking I gave a low grunt as I exploded inside her. I gave three more shallow thrusts as I spilled myself into her depths. Panting, I kept myself firmly inside her as my cock started to soften up. 

I pulled myself out and sat down on the bed as I caught my breath but looked up when I felt Bella's soft hand stroking my cock bringing it back to its full length. 

"Up for another round?" Bella asked me smirking. 

I groaned and said. "You bet I am." As I pushed her down on the bed and waste no time thrusting back inside her well used pussy. 

* * *

Cassandra was at a friend's house, she didn't want her mother to know she had gotten a pregnancy test. She was shaking mostly because she didn't want to know the answer. She was only 16 and there is no way she was pregnant. Sure, she messed around a few times with Ginny but her period was late and she was never late. 

She watched the test nervously and when it was finally time to see it. She stood there in shock as the two blue lines stared back at her, mocking her. 

"Well looks like you're gonna have a baby." Her friend said. 

Cassandra felt like the world was closing in on her...there is no way this could be happening to her. 

 


	3. Alice Spencer-Kim

Sometimes I hate my life as the only child and heir to a multi-billionaire company, it meant I had to keep a appearance and go to a board meeting with my dad. Don't get my wrong I am excellent at turning on the charm and very good with numbers and I know one day it will be mine. But right now my father's secretary was not making it easy as she went around doing her job in a very skin tight dress. 

I shifted as I glanced over at her, my cock was already interested as it pressed against my dress pants.  I looked over at the presenter and did a mental sigh. I wanted this to be over so I could start finding a way to work my charm on Alice. 

I smirked slightly, I know she was married and had two kids, one was around my age. I briefly wondered if I can get her to introduce me to her daughter and then fuck her daughter as well. 

After two more hours of hell, I was finally able to get out and walked over to the skinny short Asian woman that was Alice, she had short hair, with tiny breasts despite being a mother of three but who am I to judge. I just wanted to bury my cock inside her and I wonder how good she will be. I already had a list and so far Bella was high ranking in the fuckable department even though her daughter Cassandra had a tighter pussy then her.

"Hello, Alice." I said with a charming smile.

Alice turned around and smiled at me. "Hello, Ms. Jones." 

I smiled and said. "I love you dress, its very fitting color on you, it makes your eyes pop out and sparkle." 

My smirk grew more as I noticed Alice blush softly making her look more desirable, I started to make more comments and suitably flirt with Alice. I leaned on her desk smiling as I quietly persuaded her to go to the woman's bathroom. I looked around and pulled her into a kiss, loving how she gasped and kissed back without thinking.

"Meet me in the woman's bathroom everyone will be back in the meeting in five." I told her as I gently kissed her again as I walked away.

* * *

 

Five minutes later I walked to the woman's bathroom and found Alice there who was shifting as she waited and I made sure nobody else was there before I locked the door after putting a out of order sign on the door. Sure, security might see who put it there, if anyone complained but they wouldn't do much mostly because I'm the owner/CEO's daughter. 

"I shouldn't be doing this.....I have a husband and children." Alice mumbled as I kissed her neck and nibbled a spot that made her gasp.

"Then try to keep quite so nobody notices its you who's screwing the boss's daughter." I said as I grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze enjoying how she mewled happily.

"I...Oh..Ginny that's the spot." She gasped as I touched her pussy and pushed a finger inside her.

"Such a naughty bitch aren't you?" I purred as I wiggled my finger inside her wet carven. "You're not wearing any panties." 

Alice moaned as she got even more wet, I could feel her love juice run down my hand as I fingered fucked her. Reaching down I grabbed one of her legs and used my arm to lift it up, pulling out my fingers and licking my fingers cleaned groaning at the taste. I licked my lips as I used my free hand to unzip my dress pants letting them drop along with my boxers, my cock sprang out and stood straight up grabbing the base I lined it up to her dripping cunt. Smirking I decided to tease her but rubbing the head against her pussy lips.

We both moaned at the sensation, I looked at her and smirked as I noticed her eyes were darker with lust as she moaned and said. "Please....just stick in me.."

I hummed as I pushed the tip in then pulled it out and said. "Beg for it, beg for me to fuck you like the bitch you are." I smirked as her breath hitched, so little Ms. Alice is turned on by talking dirty to her interesting.

Alice groaned and shifted. "Please...fuck me, use me like the bitch I am..." She gasped when I suddenly thrusted in all the way groaning at the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing my cock. 

Giving her no time to recover I immediately started plowing into her, going in a fast rough pace watching Alice as she struggled to contain her moans and screams of pleasure as I fucked her into the wall without mercy. Grunting, I did my best to sheath myself completely with every thrust, feeling the pleasure cloud my brain as I gave into my primal urges of rutting the pussy that was around my cock. I reached down and started rubbing her clit trying to bring her to a orgasm as I felt my own starting to rise and I didn't want to cum before my lady friend did, it would be so impolite. I twisted and gently pinched her clit and rubbed it as I watch her cover her mouth with her hands as she let out a muffled scream as she came viciously around my dick. 

I felt her slick gush out and cover my balls and a little bit of my thighs as I gave the final five thrust before burying myself to the helt and started squirting my cum deep inside Alice's tight asian pussy. Panting I gave two more thrust as I rode out my orgasm and pushed my seed deeper inside Alice before pulling out and letting her foot down as I pulled away. Alice stumbled a bit but didn't fall as our combined juices ran down her thighs, I felt extreme smugness seeing my cum running down her legs as my cock started to go soft again. Pulling up my boxers over my semi-hard dick and then my dress pants, fixing my clothing before turning to look at Alice.

"We should do this again sometime, it was a nice fuck." I said before going to the door unlocking it and opened before pausing and told her. "You might want to clean yourself up before someone sees you." 

 


	4. Olivia Kim-Lewis

It took three months for me to meet Olivia Kim-Lewis, she was slightly dark skin but then again her father was dark skin it would make sense she was tan. She had big doe brown eyes and the best part she was such a religious girl with her dad being a pastor (I am talking about Alice's husband.) and all she vowed to stay pure until she is married. I smirked and thought to myself on our first date, we will see about that after all I got her mother to commit adultery more then once. I sighed as I read Cassandra's text, she was mad she finally discovered I've been screwing her mother then again getting caught balls deep inside her mother was one way to find out. But she was really mad because she was around five months pregnant with my child and her mother was around three months pregnant with either mine or her husband's. But she secretly told me its most likely mine since she slept with her husband two weeks after our first encounter and it didn't help in those two weeks span I made more then five deposits of cum into her womb.

Sighing as I shifted on my bed, why do teenage girls get so sentimental? Cassandra's mom knew that all I wanted from her was a good fuck and nothing more. I glanced down at my phone not knowing how to reply. 

**_Cassy: HOW COULD YOU BANG MY MOTHER!!!_ **

**_Mon.12 04 17 9:30AM_ **

**_I'm five months PREGNANT with YOUR child...and now there's a possibility my mother is too!_ **

**_Mon.12 04 17 9:34AM_ **

**_How many more people have you slept with?_ **

**_Why aren't you replying to my texts?_ **

**_**_Mon.12 04 17 9:37AM_ ** _ **

****I rolled my eyes, maybe because I don't want this drama this early in the morning. But if I wanted future contact with my kid I need to play nice with his or her's mommy. I closed my phone thinking I will deal with this later after I get rid of my hard on for some reason my mind kept playing back the memory of Cassandra walking in on me plowing her mom's pussy. Grabbing the base after putting lube on my hand I started pumping my cock, closing my eyes as I let memories of my previous conquests replay in my mind.

 

_Few days ago - early morning at Jones Inc._

_I walked up to Alice and hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck, it was rather early and not many people were in yet so I didn't need to worry about hiding the fact that I'm fucking Alice. I smirked sd Alice moaned and titles her head a bit to give accuses to her neck._

_"How about we take this to my office? You can give me a blowjob under the desk." I whispered to Alice's ear coyly. "And then I can bang your pussy real good."_

_Alice's breath hitched as she breathed. "God...yes." She turned around to look at me, her pupils were blown by lust._

_I smirked as I walked to the office my father gave me, it was there for my uses whatever I deemed that might be. Opening the door I let Alice in and closed the door behind me. Going over to the desk in the middle of the room I sat down in the comfy black offife's chair as Alice got on her knees under the desk and pulled my chair in. So eager, I thought to myself as I turned on my computer to pretend to work as I let Alice do all the work._

_It didn't take her long to unbuttoned my pants pulling the fly down slowly and practically coo'd when she noticed I went commando so no boxers between her and her prize, my currently flaccid cock. I did my best not to get hard before hand so little Alice can work for my cream._

_I mewled softly as I felt her soft lips take the head into her mouth, suckling it for a few moments before pulling away to lick and suckle the rest of my dick. I glanced down at my lap as I watched her take my hardening cock and started bobbing her head taking more of the growning organ into her talented mouth._

_I gave a hum of approvement as I opened my legs a bit more to give her more access to my cock and balls. She was really good at giving head, wonder how many times she does it to her husband. Turning my attention back to the slut that was currently pleasuring me I didn't care what she did with her husband, she was only a fun way to pas the time for me._

_I moaned softly as she took all 9 inches of my cock into her mouth and licked my balls. I bucked my hips slightly as she pulled away and went back sucking and bobbing her head. My balls were tingling and my cock throbbing, I was so close to blowing my load into her mouth when my father walked in. I sat straight up and put my best poker face as I smiled at him._

_"Hello Dad.." I said as I felt Alice take my whole dick again and was licking my balls._

_"Ginny, hi have you seen Alice?" He asked me._

_I mentally moaned my dick was throbbing more and my balls drawing up....I was so close and my father was standing a few feet away from me about blow a load into his secretary's throat._

_"Nope..Can't say I have." I said calmly, sniggering internally, oh if he only knew that she was under my desk deep throating me._

_He nodded and said. "Alright...are you okay you look a bit flushed."_

_I nodded and was about to say something when Alice fondled my twitching balls causing me let loose inside her throat. My dick bobbed with every squirt of cum I was pouring down her throat. "I'm fine Dad." I managed to say without giving away I was currently cumming._

_My dad smiled at me and says. "Okay." As he leaves he closes the door behind him. I let out a mixed sound between a sigh and a grunt as I thrusted my hips twice to make sure every last drop went down Alice's throat before she pulled away and licked the head of my dick to clean up the last droplets of my cum._

_She got out from under the desk and and bent over saying. "Now fuck me," and boy did I, I ended up spilling two more loads into her pussy before she left my office and few minutes later I left to go on a lunch date with Alice's innocent 16 year old daughter._

_She's so pure and brain wash by her church she doesn't really know what sex is or protection which I didn't care cause I don't do condoms. If the girls I sleep with are on the pill good for them if not oh well too bad I'm still shooting my load into your pussy._

_While I couldn't convince her to have sex with me yet, three weeks into dating her, she was giving me a handjob. A very sloppy not so good handjob. Hissing in slight pain I pulled her hand away from my poor cock._

_"Easy, do it slowly and gently."  I told her and after directing her it was long before I came all over her hand._

_After my date and hand job, I rest a bit at home before heading over to the Goth's home. It wasn't long for me to be balls deep inside Bella's mature pussy, groaning as her walls tighten around my dick messaging it just right. I was fucking close to busting a nut inside her wet cunt. I grabbed her legs and put them on my shoulders as I_ _plowed into her with all my strength causing Bella scream out in pleasure as I nailed her G-Spot over and over. Panting, I reached between our sweaty moving bodies and pinched and rubbed her engorged clotis as her walls clamped down on my throbbing cock._

_"Oh...baby right there." Bella moaned as she arched upward as her walls pulsed._

_I closed my eyes as I continued to thrust into her enjoying the way her walls clamped down around my cock as she came with a loud gasp. I let out a low groan as I pushed my hips flushed against her's as my dick throbbed and squirted my thick baby batter. I placed her legs down and gave three more thrust as I finished releasing myself inside her wet snatch and looked up when I heard a gasp. I looked over my shoulder and there standing at the door way with a slight bump was Cassandra Goth, the first girl I knocked up._

* * *

 

Snapping out of my memories as my cock throbbed as I released into my hand coating my fingers in my sticky cum. I sighed happily as I grabbed a tissue and wiped myself clean. I looked at my phone and smirked, I had fifteen minutes before I went to church with Olivia for Monday Mass, her dad wasn't going to be there and not many people go. Maybe I can persuade Olivia to loose her virginity in the church's bathrooms. I started to get dress as I planned out my seduction plan and once I got everything I need I drove myself to the church were I saw Oliva with two of her friends and smirked, those two are on my list as well but first my true prize, Olivia. 

I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, beautiful." I said smoothly.

Olivia giggled and blushed as her friends left us alone and she looked around before pecking me on my lips causing me to smirk a bit. If my plan worked, she will be bent over and stuffed with my cum in any moment now. I started off pretending I was listening to the mass, we were sitting in the back and I placed my hand on her thigh, every so many minutes I moved my hand few inches more up and then I started to make my hand go downward toward her center. She would shift and give me a look but didn't stop me as I rubbed circles on her bare thigh, she was wearing a skirt which was prefect for my plan to screw her. I heard her breath hitch when I reached her pussy through her underwear I can feel a wet spot so I know she was enjoying it as much as I was. I gently rubbed her folds through her underwear watching as her eyes glazed over and she moved her hips a bit as tried to get more friction.

I smirked and pulled my hand away pretending I didn't notice the desperate look she sent me. She shifted and let out a small sigh, she was aroused but didn't know what to do. I leaned close to her as I moved my hand back between her legs and expertly rubbed her clothed pussy. "We can leave for bit if you want." I whispered into her ear.

Olivia mewled quietly and turned bright red that she made such a sexual sound and nods sharply as we stood up and went into the hallway all the way to the family bathroom and locked the door as she turned to look at me. I noticed her eyes were dark with lust and uncertainty she wanted this yet there was still something holding her back.

Olivia shifts and looks at me and says. "I....I want to...but my vow...and we're in a church...how could you touch me like that here of all places."

I walked up to her and said. "Because if you loose your virginity here in a church I'm sure God will forgive you for having sex before getting married and it will be like you never did anything." 

Olivia looked at me as she mulled the words I just spoke and she smiled. "You're right...but I won't I get pregnant?" 

I shook my head and said. "No, if we don't get undressed and I pull your panties to the side you won't get pregnant." I smirked internally as she bought my words and leaned against the counter in the bathroom and lifted up her skirt with a blush.

I went over and unzipped my pant as I kissed her pulling her panties aside I gently rubbed her wet cunt making sure she was nice wet before I tugged my member out and lined up the head with her pussy lips. I looked up at her and turned her around and put her butt on the counter as I held her panties aside and looked into her eyes as I got back in position between her legs. "Ready?" I asked gently.

Olivia bit her lip as she gasped when I rubbed the head of my dick against her pussy and she nods. I kissed her tenderly as I pushed the head in and stated to sink in my entire shaft. I made sure to not stop until I was hilted inside and I kissed her tears as she whined in pain. 

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"I know but trust me it will start to feel better." I whispered to her as I rubbed her arms as I stayed still letting her get used to be stretched by my girth. 

I on the other hand was in heaven, her tight virgin pussy was wrapped around my dick was squeezing it the most delightful way, I knew once I started moving I wouldn't last long. 

After a few minutes Olivia calmed down enough for me to start moving, I grasped her hips and started rocking my hips, gently pulling out and thrusting back inside her heavenly warmth. I watched her face go from a grimace of discomfort to scrunched up in pleasure. I started to build up speed and pushing in deeper as she gasped and moaned, judging by the way her walls were pulsing she wasn't going to last long which was good because the familiar tingling in my balls were a telltale I was close to cumming myself. 

"I...Oh!" Olivia cried out as she experienced her first orgasm. 

I grunted when her walls became impossibly tighter, it was too much my cock throbbed as it spilled its cum deep inside Olivia's tight cunt. I gave few more thrusts as I finished cumming inside her, as my thrusts came to a stop I kept myself flushed against her hips making sure my dick was bottomed out still inside her stuffed pussy. 

"That was...wow...amazing." Olivia gasped with a smile on her face.

I chuckled as I kissed her and groaned when she shifted her hips causing my softening dick to start hardening up again. I looked at Olivia as she smiled at me innocently. "What? It feels good and I still have you in me and mass doesn't end for another two hours maybe we can....do it again?" She asked blushing.

I blinked and smirked and nodded. "Of course." I have created a sex crazy bitch out of the sweet innocent Olivia. We spent the next two hours fucking everywhere in the bathroom, trying out different positions but each time I made sure I was buried deep inside her cunt as I blew my load.

After we cleaned up a bit and straighten out clothes we got out of the bathroom and I kissed her goodbye as she went inside her house, I had offered her to drive her home and on the way she was crazy enough to give me a sloppy blowjob while drove. I shook my head as I drove back home, this was interesting wonder if she'll end up pregnant I did cum a lot inside her the past two hours we were inside the bathroom. 


	5. Eliza Pancakes

I smirked to myself as I knock on Olivia's door it's the first time she invited me to have "safe" sex at her house. Her mother was at work and was going to stay late, her father was at a Pastor's conference and wouldn't be back until after the weekend. So basically we have the whole house to ourselves for the next six hours until her mother began her drive home. I had no plans to stick around for dinner or for Olivia's mother to make it home, if I did then I will have the same problem I have with Cassandra when she discovered I was fucking her mother also. I schooled my face into a happy smile when Olivia opened the door and hugged me before giving me a tender kiss. 

"Ginny, I thought you weren't going to come over for few minutes." She said as she let me in, closing the door behind me and started walking toward the living room. 

I followed her and said. "Sorry I'm slightly late, I got caught up doing something for my father and lost track of time." 

I didn't lie but I wasn't completely honest either, she didn't need to know that I was busy fucking her mother at my father's office. I sat down next to her noticing how she was shifting and I smirked internally, I knew exactly what she wanted but she wasn't saying it. I was going to wait for her to make the first move which shouldn't be long as I watched the movie she had playing on the TV. I did my best to keep my cock from jumping in excitement as she gently placed her hand on my inner thigh. Her hand was so dangerously close to it, I watched her hand slowly make it's way up until it cupped my hardening cock. 

I let out a low moan as she gently palmed me though my pants, if I wasn't fully hard already her opening my pants up and tugging my member out sure did the trick as she stroked it. I grunted as she took the tip into her mouth and started to bob her head taking more of my cock into her mouth. I opened my legs more as I unbutton my pants pulling it more opened as she tugged out my balls before I sighed in contentment as she played with them as she sucked my dick. I lazily rolled my hips trying to get more of my dick inside her warm mouth. I closed my eyes as i enjoyed the sensation of her sucking my cock, it was long before i felt the telltale signs that I was about to cum.

I grabbed Olivia's head and held it down as i pushed in deeply making her gag a bit as I started to cum, my dick bobbed up and down with every stream of cum I release. Once my orgasm died down I let her go and watched her gasp for air as she wipped off my cum off of her chin. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap before pulling panties aside and plunged three fingers into her. Listening to her moans and gasps as I moved my fingers in and out of her made my cock harden back up. 

Pulling my fingers out I pushed inside Olivia groaning at the feeling of her tight moist cunt gripping my dick. I didn't waste time grabbing her hips and started moving her up and down my cock as we both moaned. I bucked my hips upward everytime I brought her down, it wasn't long before I felt her gasp and cum around my cock, her juices gushing out coating my cock and balls. 

Grunting I held her down as I exploded inside her coating her walls in my cum. Panting I gently kissed her as I came down from my high. We spent the next three hours fucking on any surface we could and she was fine with me spilling inside her as long as her panties were still on and I pull them to one-side. 

After I got back in my car I drove back to my house to take a shower and clean up, I knew our new maid would be cleaning the house today, she wasn't exactly new she's been coming over to clean for four months now. But she was quick to let me fuck her any chance she got or when I felt like it, her husband was often too busy to give her a proper fuck. So I was more then happy to give to her with condition of no condoms and I get spill inside her. Once I parked my car in the garage i made my way back inside the house my dad was still at work and would be there for a while so I can have my fun with maid. 

Smirking when I saw Eliza cleaning the foyer and went over to her as unzipped my pants and tugged my half hard cock out and hugged her from behind. "Eliza my sweet, you know better then to bend over like that." I whispered into her ear as I grabbed her full breasts and gently squeezed them smirking when she gave a small moan. Pulling one had away from her chest I found my way between her legs and smirked when I felt her wet cunt. "No panties?" I said coyly as I sinked a finger inside her. "No...thought you might enjoy that." She said breathlessly as I teased her pussy. 

"You thought right," I said as I pulled my fingers out and grasped my harden cock before pushing into her without another word and grunted in pleasure. I did waste time pounding into her sweet warm snatch, I groan at the feeling of her tight walls clamping down on my dick. I shifted as I grabbed her hips to get better control of my thrusts, I looked down watching my dick sink in and out of her cunt. I smirked as my cock came out glistening in her love juices, her moans got more high pitched.

I panted as I felt the familiar signs that I was so close to cumming, I moved faster pulling Eliza closer as she gasped and moaned louder. Skin slapping against skin could be heard in the foyer as my heavy balls hit her clitoris I held back the pressure if felt building in my stomach and balls I was determined to make Eliza cum first. I closed my eyes as I just focused on the pleasure I was feeling and it wasn't long when Eliza came hard around my cock, her juices stained my pants as I moved through her orgasm before I allowed myself to cum. I pushed myself all the way in and relaxed letting my body do the work as I grunted in pleasure. My balls drew up as my cock twitched as I let out squirt after squirt of cum deep inside her tight cunt. 

I sighed softly as I rocked my hips again trying to get every last drop out of my balls before pulling out smirking at her gaping pussy that was slowly leaking out my cum. Looking down at my ruined pants I sighed before I took them off along with my underwear deciding to go commando while Eliza cleaned. "Take off your skirt, I want good access to your pussy for when the urge hits me to use it." I said to her. Eliza blushed and did as I told her before she said. "What if your father comes home?"

I shrugged and said. "He won't he goes to a strip club after work today and gets a room so he can have some fun so he won't be back until tomorrow." I walked to the kitchen and said loudly. "So we can have all the fun we want today." 

 

 


	6. Georgina & Ariana Shin

I woke up feeling very content I spent all last night screwing Eliza on every surface I could and she would clean it up afterwards, she ended up leaving around 10 last night. I sat up in my bed yawning it was 9:27 in the morning my father was probably still at the hotel enjoying whatever girl he brought there. I grabbed my phone and looked opened up my messages, reading one my dad sent me earlier that morning, inviting me to a party one of his clients invited him to. I looked at the clock the party starts at 1, I have some time to shower, get dressed and eat something before heading out. I quickly got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom, once I completed my shower and got dressed in my best professional causal clothing. I headed downstairs and got some breakfast our live in cook made, thanked him as I started eating. I texted my dad while I ate saying I was on my way and I would meet him up at the venue the party was being held at. Once I was done eating, I grabbed my coat and keys before heading out and started the long drive to the venue.

I pulled up into a parking space and spotted my dad waiting for me by the front entrance so I quickly killed the engine and made my way over. "Hey dad," I said as I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi sweetheart," He said as he kissed my forehead. "Ready?" 

I nodded as I followed him inside and looked around before saying. "Wow, is this a party or wedding?" I asked him.

He chuckled and said. "Its a vow renewal, they're celebrating 40 years of marriage by redoing they're wedding." 

I nodded as I followed him into the church area of the venue and said. "So we need to sit through the vow renewal?"

"Yup, but we get to enjoy ourselves to the bar and food and get to expand our social circle." My dad replied as he sat down in a seat and I sat down next to him. 

"Right." I said as I got comfortable for the long wait for the vow renewal to be over with. While I was waiting I looked around the guests and spotted two women, twins. They were sitting together and looked rather bored, they were wearing low cut dresses that reached their knees as they fan themselves with elegant looking fans. I looked around and it looked like they weren't married, I gave a internal smirk, I knew what I was going to do this evening. 

I started making a game plan which was to use alcohol and my charm to win them over and possibly have a threesome with them as I sat up straighter pretending to pay attention.

After a few hours of flirting and quite of few drinks in the twins system i had them were I wanted as i followed them into a closet and locked the door and it was long before Georgina was kissing as i took control over the kiss making our tongues swirl around each other.

I felt slender fingers skillfully unzip my dress pants and tugged out my semi hard member gently stroking it as I moaned into the kiss. I started messaging Georgina's breast with one hand as another unzipped her dress, kissing and licking her neck. I groaned against Georgina's lips as her sister, Ariana took the head on my cock into her mouth and started suckling. I placed a hand on Ariana's head as she licked and suckled my cock, slowly gripping her hair so I could moved her head up and down over my shaft. 

Georgina pulled away from the kiss and took off her dress as she kneel down next to Ariana, she unzipped Ariana's dress and as Ariana got out of it she took my cock into her mouth as she's started suckling it. I panted as I watched Ariana get out of her dress and she pulled her panties and bra off leaving herself naked in front of me, I let my eyes wonder over her body, her breasts were big and plump, her thighs and butt were also very nice to look at my member twitched inside Georgina's mouth as she bobbed her head. I looked down at the beautiful woman that was sucking my cock in the most delicious way, she was slowly taking in all my 9inches. I grunted as I felt my ball tightening as I grabbed her head and started thrusting my hips. 

I grunted loudly as I came hard inside her mouth smirking as her eyes went wide as she tried to swallowed it all but a little bit spilled out the side of her mouth but Ariana went over and licked it up.

 _That's hot._ I thought to myself as I slowly pulled out my member it was slowly going back to its flaccid state but Ariana gently pumped me hard again and she got up on a small table and opened her legs giving me clean view of her cunt. I groaned as she smirked and said. "Come get me, stud."

I smirked as i walked over unbuttoning my pants to pull the open more to make my balls more comfortable as I gripped my cock and lined it up to her cunt and pushed inside groaning at the feeling she was so tight. I grabbed her hips and pushed all the way in and started kissing her neck as I kept a hold on her hips as I started to move. I smirked as I nipped her valley between her breasts as I kept my thrusts slow yet deep. I gasped when I felt Georgina's tongue on my balls as she licked them and suckled on the skin.

"Oh.." I moaned as I started to moving faster, pushing in deeply essentially humping her into the table. I gripped her hips tightly as her moans rose in volume but she covered her mouth so we wouldn't get caught.

"Oh yes....right here...don't stop," She moaned into her hand as she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Don't stop....Yessss!"

I gave slight grunts as I licked and tease her nipples as I moved even faster as Georgina suckled my balls I could feel the familiar tightening sensetion inside my balls and knew I was close but I didn't want to cum before my lover. I reached between our sweat covered bodies and rubbed her love button as her squeals of pleasure got higher in pitched behind her hand. It wasn't long before I felt her walls clamp down tightly around my shaft and slightly wetness against my balls. 

"Yesss!" Ariana moaned as her orgasm ripped through her, it was the most beautiful sight for me as her eyes closed in pure bliss.

I pulled her hips downward as I pushed myself as deeply as I could as I stop holding my back orgasm, I grunted as I came hard deep inside her. I felt Georgina groaned softly as she felt my balls draw up as my orgasm started and Ariana gasped as she felt my cock throbbing inside her as it released ropes of cum inside her cunt. Her walls were messaging my spasming cock in a really good way as she squeezed out every drop of cum form my balls before I came down form my high and I gently kissed her neck. 

 I took a step back to pull my cock out slowly watching as her pussy oozed with my cum I gave her bottom a smack making her squeak slightly as I chuckled as I groaned when Georgina took my cock into her mouth and suckled it. I grunted as I placed a hand on her head and said. "You're such a good cock sucker."

I smirked as she moaned around my cock and realized she loved being talked dirty too. "Come on bitch, take more." I growled as I pushed in deeper down her throat.

Once I felt my cock was wet enough and back to its full hardness I pulled out of Georgina's mouth and spend her around and enter her swiftly. I hear her moan loudly as I start moving in quick sharp thrusts, gripping her hips tightly as I moved quickly inside her. Georgina's moans and squeals of pleasure got louder as I moved faster and smirked when she cried out loudly. 

"Oh god! Yes....Yes!!!!" Georgina moaned as she orgasm around my cock, squeezing it so tightly it caused me to cum. 

I grunted as my cock throbbed as I released ropes of cum inside her and sighed happily as my orgasm came to a stop after a few minutes and I pulled out and looked at the two women I just finished coming inside of and smirked. They were panting and had cum running down their legs and I simply pulled up my boxers and pants and tucked myself back in and zipped up and left them there. I closed the closet door once I was out and blinked when I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see the bride of the wedding stand there. 

"Ummm...Hi?" I said to her as she looked at me up and down and slightly smirked. 

"Hi, you know I won't tell anyone what you were doing if you come to my hotel room later, my husband is drunk already and goofing off with his friends so he won't be giving me a proper honey moon." She said as she walked over to me touched my arms. 

"But you...." I began to say as she placrd a finger on my lips.

"I heard how you made Arianna and Georgina scream in pleasure, I want to feel that." She purred.

 


	7. Racheal Petersen

I know my father made me promise to behave myself during this wedding but I have a dick and there was a very willing pussy right in front of me and there is no way I'm turning down the offer to bury myself into it. I groaned into the passionate kiss Rachael gave him as she pushed me into the bed, her marital bed. 

 _Holy shit this is hot._ I thought to myself as she pulled away from the kiss and I brought my hands to her back to start undoing her wedding dress but she stop me.

"Uhah, no the dress stays on it takes forever to put it on, plus I'll be going back to the party after our fun." Rachael whispered huskily in my ear making my cock get even harder as she unzipped my pants and tugged it out.

I grunted as she coo'd when she felt how big I was and pumped me faster, I bucked my hips thrusting myself into her hand after all my dick was still moist from the little fun I had with the twins. "I can see why the twins were moaning and screaming like that, you're huge...bigger then my husband." Rachael coo'd as she straddled my lap after letting my dick go. 

Once she was position she looked at me and said, "Do you mind being a dear and lining yourself up with my wet cunt? My dress gets in the way or else I would be doing it myself."

I smirked and reached underneath the skirts of her dress and gripped my dick before lining it up to her pussy lips grunting softly as I felt the wetness of her pussy making me realize she had no panties on. I pushed the head inside groaning at the tightness engulfed my cock, Rachael put her hands on my shoulders as she lowered herself all the way down moaning loudly together as I was fully sheathed inside her. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm tightness that was flexing around my cock as it tried its best to get used to my girth. 

"Oh god...you're so thick." Rachael moaned out as she shifted and started to move. 

I grunted as I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of having a nice warm hole going up and down my very hard cock. I could hear Rachael's soft gasps and lewd moans as she rode me like her life dependent on it. 

"I think I might have to call you....when my husband is at work," Rachael gasped as my dick hit the deepest part of her pussy making her thighs quiver in pleasure.

"Oh?" I said as I grabbed her waist and started thrusting upwards groaning as her pussy tighten around my cock. 

"Harder." Rachael moaned loudly.

I smirked as I thrusted up faster and hard, panting as I felt her walls becoming tighter making my cock twitch even more. I gasped when Rachael placed her hands on my stomach as she rode me faster, her face flushed and scrunched up in pleasure as she let out a loud moan as her orgasm came crushing down on her.

I watched her with a slight smirk I enjoy seeing a beautiful woman (and I believe every woman no matter what their size or features are beautiful in their own way) in throes of passion. I grabbed her hips as she enjoyed her orgasm her pussy spasming around my throbbing dick before hilting myself inside her wet warmth and grunted as I allowed myself to cum. I groaned closing my eyes as my cock throbbed squirting my seed deep inside the willing cunt that was milking it. 

Opening my eyes as my cock start to give its last squirts to see Rachael whimpering and shuddering in pleasure still, sighing softly as I waited for my dick to get soften up before pulling out and pushing Rachael gently on the bed and said, "So, how was it?"

Rachael giggled as she opened her dark brown eyes and said. "That was amazing...you are good." 

I smirked feeling my ego swell and said. "Glad to be of service."

"Don't think I'm through with you, I really do want you to com over when my husband is at work." Rachael said as she sat up shifting as she fixed her hair. 

I watched her stand up and start fixing her dress and makeup trying to make it seem like she didn't just get her brains fucked by someone who is not her husband. 

I stood up and tucked myself back in pants and said. "Well I'm going back down to the party I bet my father is looking for me." 

Rachael turned to look at me and replied. "Wait before you go can't you fuck me once more?" She had pulled up her wedding dress again around her waist and bend over chair she had been sitting on giving me a prefect view of her well fucked and leaking cunt. 

I shifted as I felt my dick start to swell up again and said. "It would be my pleasure." 

Walking over to her I pulled out my cock and grasping it as I teased her pussy with head before pushing in, groaning as I start thrusting into faster and hard.

I ended up cuming inside Rachael two more times before we actually left the room and headed back to the party only after we sprayed ourselves in perfume so people wouldn't notice the heavy sex smell on us or the room.


End file.
